freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Vent Monitor
The Vent Monitor is a returning mechanic in the Ultimate Custom Night. It can be activated through the regular Monitor and used to fend off Springtrap, Withered Chica, Mangle, Ennard, and Molten Freddy. Gameplay The ventilation system has a single starting point that splits into three paths and merges into a single opening into your office, with each opening having a vent snare to block certain animatronics. Withered Chica will always take the rightmost path while every other animatronic takes random paths. Vent Snare and Vent Door There are two ways to prevent the vent crawlers from entering; the Vent Snare and the Vent Door. Click on one of the three entrances to set a Vent Snare, but only one entrance can have a Vent Snare at a time. The Vent Snare can block Mangle and Withered Chica (with the latter alternatively being able to be stopped by the Vent Door), but Springtrap, Ennard and Molten Freddy are unaffected. Instead, you must close the Vent Door when they make visual or audio cues (Springtrap shows his face without making any sounds, Ennard squeaks and Molten Freddy laughs) to send them away. These three animatronics will not attack until the monitor is raised, so close the Vent Door as soon as they indicate their presence. If Withered Chica is not stopped, she will get stuck in the central vent's opening, preventing you from interacting with the Vent Door. While she can stop Springtrap, Ennard and Molten Freddy from entering, Mangle will still be able to get through. Withered Chica will not leave if she is stuck, and she will eventually wriggle free and jumpscare the player. Vent Radar The Vent Radar is a mechanic to locate vent animatronics on the Vent System. It is accompanied by the Vent Snare. The Vent Radar can only locate animatronics inhibiting the Central Vent System, making Afton/Scraptrap, Balloon Boy, and Jay-Jay always invisible to the vent radar. Ennard is hard to be located in Vent Radar due to his mechanic, but his icon can be spotted occasionally, flashing briefly. Trivia * The images for everyone in the vents are reused from their UCN icons except for Molten Freddy, his is reused from his unused blueprint. * Ennard is not visible on the vent monitor screenshot. This is due to his mechanic in the game being how he only appears here and there when moving. However, his icon can be seen yet it is hardly visible and only appears occasionally, showing that his movement pattern is like any other vent crawler. * Coincidentally, only the animatronics affected by the vent snare (Mangle and Withered Chica) have new voice acting. Springtrap and Ennard play sound effects, while Molten Freddy's laughs are reused from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator. * When Springtrap, Ennard and Molten Freddy are repelled by the Vent Door, they will normally yield a Faz-Coin. This will not stack if multiple animatronics are present at once when the Vent Door is closed, and it will yield one Faz-Coin no matter what. Ventmap.png|The map. 718.png|The node icon for the Vent Snare. 720.png|The Vent Snare for the left and right vent entrances. 708.png|The Vent Snare for the top vent entrance. 710.png|The text for how to set a Vent Snare. 713.png|The text about how the snare isn't effective on everyone. ResetVent.gif|The icon for resetting the ventilation going on and off. 688.png|Mangle's icon in the vents. 2b1.png|Withered Chica's icon in the vents. 2b3.png|Molten Freddy's icon in the vents. Springtrap Head Demo.png|Springtrap's icon in the vents. 2ac.png|Ennard's icon in the vents. Navigation